


Hangry Hangry Morpeko

by Darkrealmist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accidents, Adventure, Board Games, British Slang, Canon - Video Game, Comedy, Eating, Elevators, Embarrassment, Fantasy, Gen, Hotels, Humor, Nightmares, Pokemon Journey, Police, Sewing, Trauma, Underwear, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Marnie’s Morpeko may be cute, but the Pokémon’s evil side is a true menace to behold. Something poor, poor Hop never wants to witness again.
Relationships: Hop & Mary | Marnie, Hop & Masaru | Victor, Mary | Marnie & Masaru | Victor, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 10





	Hangry Hangry Morpeko

Hangry Hangry Morpeko

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Pokémon franchise.

Summary:

Marnie’s Morpeko may be cute, but the Pokémon’s evil side is a true menace to behold. Something poor, poor Hop never wants to witness again.

* * *

Outside the elevators of the Budew Drop Inn, Gym Challenger Hop was causing quite a stir. Marnie’s Team Yell grunts formed an aggressive circle around the young Trainer, leading some to assume a shakedown was in progress.

“What seems to be the trouble?” the hotel manager inquired.

“That chap isn’t wearing trousers! Call the fuzz!” an elderly woman who saw his pants vilified to gasps from the intrusive crowd.

“Porkies! She ate me trousers, wot!” Hop indicated his tormentor by craning his body, desperate not to uncover himself. Compassionately, Marnie had instructed the chavs on Team Yell to run interference.

Taking full credit, Morpeko chipped loudly at a nut between her paws on her one bucktooth. “Uraura!”

“You shouldn’t have kept those berries in your pockets in the lift, mate. Morpeko love the seeds!”

Brill. All the levelheadedness Hop came to expect of his old friend.

“And she’ll chew through anythin’ t’filch them! She’s shirty that way,” the rodent’s owner added.

The Two-Sided Pokémon, indeed! Morpeko was docile now, her deceivingly Pikachu-esque fur emblematic of cuteness, but when she got hungry…oh, when she got _hangry_ , watch out!

The black and purple pelt. Those Houndoom eyes! Hero of legend, the mares Hop would have!

Victor finished patching up Hop’s ripped clothes.

Marnie was impressed Vic had such an interest in needlework.

“Got it from me mum!”


End file.
